


Rest and Digest

by AgentOHare



Series: Transformers MTMTE Vore and other sins [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alien Robot Anatomy, Burping, Digestion, Fluff, Gas - Freeform, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, Vore-Stuffing, hunger, sin - Freeform, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: A chance encounter with some genericons allows Chromedome to have a snack and share with Rewind.





	Rest and Digest

“Wow. I can’t believe they’re actually _inside_ you…” Rewind muttered, a hand on Chromedome’s abdomen. Beneath the grillplate, both Autobots could feel no less than four shrunken genericons still struggling.  
  
Earlier that day, Rewind and Chromedome had embarked on a resource mission for the Lost Light. They gathered what they needed and prepared to leave. Primus had other plans, however, as they were jumped by a group of Decepticon fanatics, offshoots from the DJD. They were a group with very traditional ways, believing that consuming their fallen enemies would add their strength to their own. The cannibals stated their intent to shrink and devour the confused Autobots for the crime of not following the Decepticon cause. The fear welling up in our heroes was palpable; they were only armed with pistols. The cannibals, however, had recently raided an Autobot lab and now had many scary new toys at their disposal; laser generators, liquid core bombs, and a puzzling little handheld device that malfunctioned during the ensuing firefight and exploded in a brilliant flash of green light.  
  
Rewind mentally replayed what happened next.  
  
_The image flickered on to reveal a wrecked, cratery landscape. A thick curtain of dust hung in the air, slowly falling. There were some dented cargo crates and a small spaceship, but the attacking Decepticons seemingly vanished. Suddenly, an angry sounding squeaking cut through the silence. The camera blurred as Rewind looked around to find the source of the strange noise. The camera pointed down and Rewind gasped in shock: there, on the ground, were five tiny genericons squabbling, too engrossed in their argument to notice him or Chromedome approaching. A large hand reached over them and grabbed them all at once, one letting out an indignant squeal._  
  
_“So you said you were going to eat us? Swallow us whole?” Chromedome laughed. “Good luck doing that now! In this state you’re way more likely to be eaten than we are!”_  
  
_“Domey…” Rewind started, but was cut off by a tiny yell. He couldn’t quite make out what the genericon was saying, but it seemed to royally piss his lover off. Chromedome was now in a far worse mood. He tightened his fist, causing his captives to cry out in pain._  
  
_“Oh, so you think that’s funny, do you? Saying that kind of slag about my cojunx?” He wasn’t playing around now. “Listen, you two-bit morons. You are all known murderers and cannibals. Our government would have you put to death if we brought you to the Enforcers. But you know that our government’s pretty fragged up, right? Corruption and all that slag. Bottom line is that they probably wouldn’t care if I kill you all here and now. You are all already dead-”_  
  
_A gurgling noise interrupted Chromedome’s rant, reminding the mnemosurgeon that he hadn’t eaten all day. His visor lit up: he had an idea._  
  
_“Since you all are cannibals, how about a little poetic justice?”_  
  
_Rewind watched as Chromedome unlatched the cover on his oral port and popped one of the genericons inside. As the cannibal’s comrades watched in horror, the cover went up behind him. It was a long, tense few seconds of waiting after that. Maybe the Autobot was just trying to scare them? Surely he wouldn’t-_  
  
_*Gulp*_  
  
_…Or not._  
  
_The other genericons were numb with shock. Chromedome’s throat bobbed as it pushed the genericons’ unfortunate comrade down to his doom, his path traced by a finger. It stopped at Chromedome’s midsection when the genericon hit his main fuel tank. He rubbed his belly, only for it to let out a loud growl. The genericon was like a couple of pieces of candy to him. There was no way he could be sated with just one…_  
  
_“He wasn’t very filling.” Chromedome quipped._  
  
_Rewind couldn’t fully believe what he just saw, but for some reason he wanted to see more. Chromedome picked up another genericon, kicking and screaming, and with some difficulty placed him in his oral port. With it closed, the genericon continued to struggle, as if oblivious to the fact that he was now trapped. Chromedome kept the genericon there for a few moments before tilting his head back and swallowing. His throat bulged with the genericon in it, but stopped and twitched as the genericon struggled with a new burst of effort, getting stuck in the intake tube. Chromedome coughed as he tried to force his prey down, his free hand clutching his throat. Thinking fast, Rewind whacked him on the back, which was enough to jar the tiny con loose. Soon, Chromedome was a little less hungry than before. He felt a crawling, fluttering sensation as the weight in his tank thrashed about._  
  
_“He’s putting up a fight in there.” Chromedome remarked. “But he’s not getting out. He really should just relax. He’ll live longer that way.” He turned to look at Rewind. “You’ve been awful quiet about all this…”_  
  
_“I don’t have any problem, Domey.” Rewind reassured. “This way, they’ll be getting exactly what they deserve, what with being cannibals and all.” He looked at the remaining three genericons in his cojunx’s hand. “Got room for more?”_  
  
_Chromedome’s visor flashed. “You bet I do!”_  
  
There, the recording cut out. Chromedome had downed two more genericons before they left. He laid a hand on Chromedome’s stomach again to feel his struggling prey. By now, however, they were slowing down.  
  
“Guess they’ve tired themselves out. Either that or digestion’s already started.” The larger bot noted. A sudden thought came to Rewind.  
  
“Domey…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You ate four cons. What happened to the fifth one?”  
  
Chromedome would have grinned if he could. He pulled the missing genericon out of his subspace.  
  
“Since you seemed so interested in watching me eat these guys, I saved one for you so you could try it yourself.”  
  
Rewind didn’t know what to say. He was curious, sure, but he was a much smaller bot than his cojunx. Even considering his shrunken state, the genericon would be tough to get down.  
  
A sudden stab of hunger, accompanied by an embarrassingly loud growl, ended Rewind’s mental debate. Like Chromedome, he hadn’t had a single morsel all day. He was starving! He reached out to take the genericon from his cojunx’s hand. Said genericon didn’t thrash about like the four before them; Rewind figured he’d accepted his fate.  
  
Mimicking Chromedome, Rewind opened his oral port and laid the genericon inside. More than half of the genericon stuck out, even when his head was almost at the intake valve. Rewind’s situation was similar to a human trying to swallow a Barbie whole. However, Cybertronians were a lot more flexible in that way, so eating the genericon would be difficult but doable.  
  
Lubricant welled in Rewind’s oral port, seeping through pinholes and coating the genericon in a slippery cocoon. His taste receptors registered various savory metals that made up the genericon’s armor; copper and tungsten came to mind. As he was enjoying the taste of his prey, Rewind suddenly wondered how exactly he would go about swallowing something that stuck a ways out of his oral port. Worried, he looked at Chromedome questioningly.  
  
“Once you start swallowing, just keep gulping until he’s all in your port. Then you can close it, and by then so much of him will be in your tube that it’ll be a lot easier to get him down.”  
  
With that, Rewind decided to begin the ordeal. Realizing that he could use gravity to assist him, he tilted his head back and straightened out his prey by holding his leg up. Finally ready, Rewind gulped as hard as he could, draining his oral port of excess lubricant and ramming the genericon against the throat valve. Annoyed that he’d made no progress, the archivist threw his head back and swallowed again, this time pushing the prey down with his hand. This allowed the genericon’s head and shoulders to be shoved inside the throat. Pleased, Rewind continued to swallow in this way, feeling the suddenly uncomfortable genericon squirm a little in the confines of the tube.  
  
During a little break in the throat contractions the prey began to inch his way out. Not wanting to lose his progress, Rewind pushed him down farther and began taking gulps in quick succession. He was getting tired now and his throat was beginning to feel raw. He briefly considered giving up, but then he thought of Chromedome and how he genuinely wanted to share this wonderful feeling with them. If that didn’t seal the deal then the resounding growl from his painfully empty stomach did. With a renewed vigor, Rewind kept swallowing.  
  
From the outside, his bulging throat undulated as he fought to get his prey down. The added effort was worth it; the genericon’s arms were gradually pinned to his sides in the throat. Since the widest part of the genericon was in the throat, swallowing became easier. In a matter of moments, the genericon’s feet disappeared past the opening of the oral port, closing behind them. The torso was completely inside of the tube. After tasting and lubing the bottom half all over, Rewind started to push the rest of the genericon down.  
  
The bulge was dropping, inching closer and closer to its destination. Rewind’s tank was now growling like an angry turbofox at the prospect of such a large meal. The majority of the bulge was at the collar, so Rewind savored his prey for a few more moments before giving a final, hard swallow. The genericon slid down with ease now that he was completely inside Rewind’s gullet, the great bulge finally disappearing past his collar. A great tightness built up in his chest as the genericon was pulled deeper and deeper until it released all at once in his midsection when he felt a heavy weight drop inside.  
  
Rewind rubbed his now-protruding stomach. What was a small snack for Chromedome absolutely stuffed him to the gills. He felt like his stomach would burst open if it received so much as a drop of extra fuel. Nevertheless, he felt good, patting his gurgling gut with fascination. He looked up at Chromedome, who was beaming.  
  
“So, how was it?”  
  
“It was _sooo_ good Domey…” Rewind mewled. The overly full minibot was drifting off into a food coma. Seeing this, Chromedome decided to take action.  
  
“Wanna take a nap?” In response, Rewind nodded. Chromedome picked up his cojunx and carried him to a berth, lying down and spooning him. His hands explored the already-snoozing Rewind’s tummy, feeling the genericon struggle against his fingertips. He remained there for about fifteen minutes and began to nod off, only to be woken up by a pained groan. In his arms, Rewind was clutching his midsection.  
  
“Rewind? What’s wrong sweetspark?”  
  
“H-he’s moving around a lot. He stopped now but it really hurts.” The archivist whimpered.  
  
“Do you want me to rub your stomach?” Chromedome asked sweetly. Rewind nodded and reclined against his sparkmate. The larger bot set to work rubbing Rewind’s aching gut in deep, soothing circles.  
  
“Is it working?”  
  
“Yeah, looks like it- _oooh…_ ” Rewind groaned again. Chromedome could feel his lover’s tank gurgling like crazy. Suddenly forming an idea as to what’s wrong, he rubbed harder, compressing the poor minibot’s belly.  
  
“D-domey! What’re you-”  
  
“Trust me.”  
  
The pressure in Rewind’s midsection grew and grew until the archivist felt _something_ forcing itself up his throat-  
  
*BUUURP*  
  
Chromedome chuckled at the comical loudness. “Just gas.”  
  
Rewind nodded, feeling much better, albeit a little embarrased. “Just gas…”  
  
With that said and done, the minibot reclined back onto his cojunx, and both of them fell back into sweet recharge, wonderfully full and nuzzled against each other.


End file.
